Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background will be described in relation to locking systems in the hospitality lodging industry, as an example. Known locking systems include a mechanical lock requiring a physical key inserted into the lock in order to open the lock for access. More advanced known locking systems include magnetic access cards and radio frequency identification (RFID) access cards; both of which use various encoding schemes and contact or proximity in order to open the lock for access. Consumers and particularly hotel guests are demanding enhanced capabilities in ever increasingly easy-to-use platforms. As a result of such consumer and hotel guest preferences, the locking systems must address issues of convenience in addition to traditional problems of misplacement and security. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for use of the same that address the work and function of locking systems within a room in a hospitality establishment, for example.